


Interrupted

by fuckityfrank



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckityfrank/pseuds/fuckityfrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes having your girlfriend walk in on you while your best friend is fucking you isn't always the worst situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say that I have the best dreams? 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://fr4nkie.co.vu)?

“When does she get home?” Frank asks with a gasp as Gerard slams him against the wall, sucking a bruise onto his throat.

“Any time.” Gerard manages between kisses. “As much.. as I hate to say it ..we have to be quick.”

Frank chuckles. “Quick it is.” He tugs off Gerard’s coat and throws it on the floor before sliding his hands up his shirt and slipping it off over his head.

He makes Gerard leave his neck alone long enough to discard his own jacket and t-shirt. “Be careful with the hickeys. I don’t want anyone to notice.”

“Already got it covered.” Gerard says in a low voice before mouthing over the scorpion on his neck. “People are less likely to notice if it’s in a place there’s already a mark.”

Frank can almost hear the wink in Gerard's tone of voice.

“Well aren’t you smart.” Frank whispers, his voice catching on the ‘smart’ When Gerard grabs him through his jeans.

“Well being smart, I’d say the smartest thing to do right now is get rid of the rest of our clothes.”

“What a grand idea.” Frank says in a mocking voice. “Considering what we’re planning on doing I’d say its a necessity.” He tucks his hands into the waistband of Gerard’s jeans and thanks god that Gerard didn't decide to wear that bat belt. That thing's damn near impossible to get open. He does not, however, thank god that Gerard decided to wear skinny jeans as he shimmies them down Gerard's legs. Surprisingly happy with his new position on his knees in front of Gerard, he looks up at him devilishly and frees his cock.

Gerard groans as Frank teases him with his hands and mouth. As much as he would love to sit here for hours letting Frank work his insane sex god magic, they are pressed for time. Lindsey is due home in less than 20 minutes. “C’mon babe.” Gerard says impatiently, nudging his hips forward and pressing his cock against Frank’s lips.

Frank just grins up at him and licks a stripe up the underside of his cock before lightly sucking on the head.

Gerard tangles his fingers in Frank’s hair and whispers ‘please’ with another small stutter of his hips for emphasis. That must have been what Frank was looking for because almost immediately he takes Gerard into his mouth.

Frank holds onto Gerard's hips keeping a steady pace and a moderate amount of control. He relaxes his throat and focuses on taking Gerard deeper. He hits the back of his throat and Frank is rewarded with a breathy moan from above. He bobs his head and looks up at Gerard with an evil glint in his eyes. He pulls off and stands, smiling dangerously he pushes Gerard back towards the bed with one hand on his chest, the other grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom out of the bedside table.

Gerard willingly falls back on to the bed and Frank crawls between his legs and continues worshiping his cock. He moves lower tracing his tongue over his perineum and trying not to smile when he hears Gerard's breath hitch.

Frank keeps going alternating between tracing circles around his entrance with the tip of his tongue and broad strokes across it.

“Oh god Frankie, more, please.” Gerard whines as Frank teases him.

Frank obliges. He lathers his fingers and sinks one inside Gerard, twisting it and falling in lust with the high breathy moans he's making. He quickly adds another and rubs Gerard's prostate with his fingers. Gerard’s a leaking squirming mess by the time Frank has added a third finger and finished prepping him. He licks the precum off Gerard’s cock and moves over him to kiss him briefly and slides on the condom.

“You ready baby?”

“So fucking ready, Frankie.”

Frank gets in position and pulls Gerard's legs over his shoulders. He lines himself up with his hand and slowly pushes inside Gerard.

“Move.” Gerard demands.

“I am.”

“Faster,” He whines, pushing his hips against Frank.

“God you are so needy.” Frank says punctuating each word with a thrust.

“You love it. C’mon baby be _rough_.”

Frank growls in his ear and thrusts into him hard and steady. He hides his smile in Gerard’s neck when he hears the front door open and close. Gerard is lost to his surroundings and the feeling of Frank filling him up, making small breathy ah ah ah’s in time to Frank’s thrusts.

Lindsey stomps through the bedroom door loudly so that Gerard will hear. Just the way they planned. Frank grins widely when Gerard's eyes fly open and dart nervously to Lindsey standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.  Frank doesn’t stop or slow his thrusts as Lindsey stalks toward the bed her eyes predatory.

“Lindsey I- Frank-” Gerard breaks off with a gasp when Frank slams into him again.

“What do we have here?” Lindsey purrs walking towards them.

“Frank stop I can expla-”

Lindsey cuts him off. “No, Frank. Don't stop.”

Gerard looks at her, breathing hard with a mix of confusion and lust drawn across his features “I don't understan-”

“You don’t need to, love.” Lindsey says, pulling her t-shirt over her head and throwing it across the room. She pauses and slides her skirt and panties down her legs simultaneously and steps out of them. The tattoo on her thigh stands out strikingly against her pale skin.

“But I think this might help.”  She unhooks her bra with one hand and slides it over her shoulders before dropping it on the floor. She kisses Gerard softly then winks at him and  throws a leg over his waist, straddling him and facing Frank.

Frank slows his thrusts considerably.

Lindsey can feel Gerard pressing against her, but she ignores it for a moment. She’s going to put on a show. She grabs a handful of Frank’s hair and gently pulls his head back exposing his neck before she kisses along his collarbones and mouths her way up his neck and over his jaw, kissing and biting him playfully. She feels Gerard twitch against her and she moves her hips slightly rubbing against him and kissing Frank hard, running her fingers through his hair and pulling on it.

“Do you understand now?” She asks breaking the kiss, breathless, and twisting to look down at Gerard.

“I’d say I have a pretty clear idea.” He punctuates the sentence with a cry as Lindsey lifts her hips and slams down on him.

“Good then Frank can continue as he was.” She says in a seductive voice and starts moving on Gerard’s cock.

Gerard groans loudly and Frank grins and returns to a more vigorous pace. Gerard’s breathy sighs turn into a loud moans and he feels like his entire body is going to explode with satisfaction.

Lindsey matches Frank’s pace and bounces on Gerard’s cock panting loudly. She can feel Gerard twitch inside her every time Frank slams into his prostate and she loves it. She moves a hand between her legs and starts rubbing her clit, adding to the pleasure building in her stomach. She loves the face Frank is making. It’s slutty, his mouth is open his eyes are closed tight. It'she same face he makes on stage in front of thousands of people. She's seen it hundreds of times but this is different.. it's better, more intimate. She can see his stomach muscles moving under his skin as he thrusts. There’s a layer of sweat covering his chest and his hair is a mess from her running her fingers through it. She wishes she’d decided to call Frank out on he and Gerard's infidelity sooner. Though she can hardly call it infidelity since she doesn’t mind one bit. It’s really fucking hot and her legs shake as she comes hard, pleasure radiating through her body in waves.

Gerard has an arm flung over his face and he’s babbling obscenities between his moans.

Frank has no idea how Gerard is keeping his shit together. Frank can barely contain himself with Lindsey riding Gerard directly in front of him and he speaks up.

“I’m about to-”

“Do it.” Gerard moans out loudly.

Frank slams into him, muscles tense, and comes so hard he feels like he's going to pass out. He gently pulls out and removes Gerard’s legs from his shoulders before stretching out on the other side of the bed.

Lindsey changes positions so she's facing Gerard and continues riding him, whispering words of encouragement in his ear. “C'mon baby, come for me.

Frank feels like he’s watching his own personal porno as he witnesses Gerard arch up into Lindsey and come with a gasp. He’d be hard as a rock if he hadn’t just came in Gerard’s ass less than 2 minutes ago.

Lindsey moves off of Gerard to rest between him and Frank and she laughs “Who knew watching your boyfriend's best friend turned lover fuck him would be so hot?”

Frank raises his hand with a smirk.

“Well that’s cause you were the one fucking him.”

“Well that’s not entirely true,” Frank says with a grin. “sometimes he fucks me.”

Gerard laughs from Lindsey’s other side.

“Well that's definitely something I would love to see.”

Frank nods considering. “It’s definitely something that can be done.”

“Next time?” Gerard asks tentatively.

“Next time.” Frank and Lindsey agree simultaneously.

 **  
**  
End.


End file.
